My Angel
by Meleeza
Summary: "Ever since I was a little girl, I would have dreams of a bright light and booming voice telling me 'the time is near'" Years later, she understood what and who the voice was talking about. Sorry bad summary. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tell me what you think please. This is the other one I was going to put up. Reviews are really helpful so please review.

* * *

Prologue

"Why was God so angry at his children?" A young girl asked, finally gathering the courage to ask her mother while she was being tucked in for the night.

Her mother sighed thinking of the answer when she finally spoke. "I don't know." The covers were tucked tight, "I guess he just got tired of all the bullshit."

* * *

I knew from the time I was five, that I was different than the other kids in school or around me. I knew for certain that none of the kids I was around had dreams of a bright light and booming voice talking to an older version of me, scolding me for things I never heard of. The voice was strong and angry, a voice I could only dream of. A voice that held power over everything and anything. I could never see the actual person, the light was blindingly bright that I had to close my eyes just to be able to see.

My mother wasnt a very good person. She wasnt good at all. She did things at night I would never be able to understand why. She shared only a few good times with me, gave me little affection and attention, something I craved to have since I could talk. She named me Angel for some reason, said it was a name she heard once and that was all. I never knew my father, he was just some man that my mother slept with once. She never talked about him or even acknowledge that he existed. I would ask her questions about him but in the end I was either smacked away or just ignored.

It was easy for me to see I didn't belong anywhere. The kids at school used to tease me because I looked different. I had long brown hair with one blue eye and one green eye. I was usually on my own. Since a very young age, I took care of myself never depending upon another person. Others, like my mother, had let me down so many times.

As I grew older, so did my thoughts on mankind. The way children were raised, the way men acted towards women, the other woman like my mother who sold herself for money. It all disgusted me to the point I resented everyone. I kept to myself as much as possible, even going to the length of ditching school and stealing.

My life was slowly falling apart when I turned ten. My mother was dying from AIDs that she contracted from one her customers. I didn't pity her, she hurt me for so many years that when she died, I had no feelings over her death. During her hospital stays, she tried to get to know me. She said she loved me and that I was her special girl. I left her at the hospital, never once looking back. She had ten years to get to know me, I didn't need her anymore.

When my mother died, I was put into Foster care. My mother had cut off all ties with her family when she was pregnant with me so I had no family to take me in. People didn't understand the horrors of Foster Care. We were treated as a paycheck, take one kid in, get money for the month. I was taken in 6 times, each time for only a few months. Even in such a place where all there are were kids, I separated myself, lived in isolation, for the time until I ran off.

All the kids have something in common, we all experience once, a home where we lost something. For many of the young girls, it was their innocence. I had been on of those. I was 11 and a half at the time, going through my 4th home. The man of the house was nice at first, as was his wife. But on the third week there, when I figured life wouldn't had been so bad and that I finally knew what love meant, it was torn from me.

He had come into my bedroom, woke me up but when I screamed, he put his lips to mine. He touched me over and over even as I cried and fought. I was useless against the bigger man. That night seemed to last forever until he did what he wanted and left. The next morning, I told his wife. All she did was yell at me and then slap me, hard, leaving a hand print on my face.

I ran from that home, going back to my group home. I told my social worker but she never took it to court, the man was free to take in more children and use them as he pleased. After all, we were just the forgotten and abandoned one

Finally, at 15, I had enough and ran away for the final time. I never went back to the group home, instead I took whatever money I had gathered, and took the first bus out of town.

I traveled far, going from a cool to hot climate.

The dreams never ended. Even after so many years, the dreams were as vivid as the first one. The girl in my dreams was not an older version anymore, it was me. The girl who cried, her blue and green eyes tearing up, and yelled at the bright light to stop, it was all me. I knew the dream meant something, it was obvious but what I didn't know.

I traveled to California, ending up in a small town. I had no destination, just to make a new life anywhere to forget about everything. My life, since the beginning, hurt. I looked for love but found hate and I looked for peace but found war.

Eventually I hitchhiked with a couple who had a daughter about my age or older. The woman was named Sandra and her husband Howard and their child Audrey. They were reluctant to help me, thinking I might hurt them but I knew they only helped me out of pity. They were headed down to Scottsdale.

On the ride, I fell asleep with Audrey's eyes locked onto me the entire time. She didn't like me but I could have cared less.

I had a dream, like all the others but that one was a bit different. The voice and bright light weren't there, in its place were two men, with wings and covered in armor. One was bigger than the first with a harder gaze than the other. Both looked at me, smiling. The way they looked portrayed them as Angels, yet, I knew or at least I thought I knew, Angels weren't real.

"Don't forget about Father." The bigger one warned, wagging a finger at me. "She knows Gabriel. Don't worry about her." The older defended, staring at Gabriel. "You were always one to defend her Michael." He said, folding his amrs over his chest. "But if she does, it is out turn."

The very words terrified me. I did not know who they were, who 'Father' was, or even why I was having vivid dreams of people I had never met or even heard of.

I jerked awake when the car stopped, something was wrong with the car and we were made to get out and head to the diner "Paradise Falls" for help. I dreaded being near people, humans, when I had no way to occupy myself.

Once inside, Sandra and Howard talked to the owner, Bob, while I sat as a table with Andrey at the opposite end of the diner. We would be there for two hours, in quiet, until they came.


	2. Chapter 2

I know its been a really long time since I update but here it is. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter two

I still sat at the table, I didn't feel like talking to anyone. Audrey had gotten up and walked to the music box on the opposite end of the diner. She leaned over, shaking her hips to the music, her skirt _very_ short. I couldn't understand why she would wear such clothing. She ignored everyone only her parents wouldn't ignore her.

"Audrey, your mother was wondering if you got dressed this morning with the specific intention of showing your ass off to the entire world." Howard asked with a hint of seriousness. Audrey turned around and by this time, all eyes were on her and Howard.

"Yeah because I woke up hoping to get double-teamed by a couple of meth-head truckers in some bathroom of a desert shithole. Its a good thing we got stuck here." Audrey answered, sarcasm dripping with every word.

I didn't feel surprised at the answer, she was a rebel. She didn't care about what her parents or anyone thought. "I feel satisfied with that answer. I really do." Howard said turning back to Sandra. I chuckled laying my head in my arms. Why did parents and children act that way to each other?

"I'm being punished for something, I know I am." Sandra muttered to her husband. I scowled, God wasn't punishing her anything. Audrey walked back to me, ignoring everyone. She sat beside the window, ignoring even me. I didn't mind. The quieter the better. I wished they could fix the car soon, I didn't want to be stuck in the diner longer than we needed to. Something felt _wrong_. I watched the waitress, Charlie leave the diner.

She was pregnant. Almost there too. The only happiness I found was the thought of a child being born. But even those weren't as happy. Would the child be cared for properly? Would the mother even keep the child?

"Do you even talk?" I was surprised she even spoke to me. I sat back in the chair, looking at her. "Yes. Yes I do. Why would you care anyway? Not like you want to talk to me." She raised her brow, I spoke a lot in one sentence. The most I've spoken in a while.

"I might have wanted to talk..." She muttered very low but I heard her. I frowned and looked down. I was being that way because I didn't want to talk, I didn't think about the other person.

"I'm sorry, its just I have too many things in my head." It was the truth. I was thinking over and over about the same repetitive dream I kept having. "Can I ask you something?" She asked in a soft tone.

I nodded, "Where are you really going?" I laughed to myself. She wasn't stupid, I had to give her that. "No where really. Just out there in the world. Got nothing holding me back." I told her. She gave me a confused look.

"No parents?" I shook my head. "No family, nothing." She gave me soft eyes, more like pity. I narrowed my eyes. I didn't need pity. Not like I liked my family anyway. "Listen to me, I don't need pity. I don't need anything. I'm going outside." I said as a final word. I got out of my seat, walking to the door and leaving. The air was hot, no breeze. I stood near the door, wondering about what was going to happen. I noticed Charlie then, walking towards the diner with a black man. I ignored them both, stepping further aside so they could go in.

"_Don't forget about Father." _

Who was 'Father'?

I soon got tired of the heat and went back inside. No one seemed to notice me and if they did, I wouldn't have noticed. I sat away from Audrey. She already irritated me with her pity. I sat alone, leaning against the window. I closed my eyes, a pounding starting in my head.

"_Angel why did you anger Father?" Asked a voice. I turned around, there stood a young man with wings. I looked away from him and looked out into the wide open sky. "He does not believe like he used to." I answered, white wings fluttering around me. I stroke one of wings, a calmness washed over me._

"_He needs to see. You cannot expect him to believe again so quickly." He whispered placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and moved away from him, my back still to him._

"_Gabriel I know you are listening." I called out a few seconds later. A chuckle escaped from Gabriel as he walked to the pair. "You always did know." But then his face hardened. "Father has asked me to take you to your room." I whirled around, glaring at him._

"_He cannot send me to my room. He cannot!" Neither of them spoke. Gabriel shook his head while the other sighed. "Father is angry at you Angel. He does not wish to see you do something rash. Go." I didn't budge. "Now." I huffed, walking away from them. _

"_Michael I worry about her." Gabriel sighed, "I do too Gabriel. We all do."_

I jerked awake. What? I rubbed my eyes trying to see clearly. When I did, the door opened, the bell ringing. An old lady came in, walker and everything. She had a smile on her face. Charlie told her to sit where she wanted and she did, a few tables from me. Her eyes scanned the room and I caught her gaze. A chill went up my spine.

Charlie came over to get her order. She spoke like a grandmother, loving and old. She ordered a steak, rare. What kind of an old lady orders a rare steak? She spoke to Sandra and I caught her name, Gladys. She was the kind of old lady who spoke to strangers and had long conversations.

Charlie placed her plate down. "Oh thank you dear. How far along are you?" She asked, paying attention to Charlie's roundness.

"Oh just about there." She answered not that much proud but smiling. "The father must be proud." Gladys said delighted. I felt weird then, in the same room with Gladys. My stomach was hurting. Strange...

"Nah I wouldn't know." Charlie said rubbing her belly. "Is he..." Gladys trailed off but Charlie shook her head with half a grimace, "Out of sight, out of mind."

"So I take it your not married?" Gladys put her hands on the table and Charlie leaned over, swatting away a fly. "No."

"That's too bad." Gladys said, her tone _different_. The pain in my stomach twisted and my head pounded again. Something definitely wasn't right.

"I prefer it that way. Don't need a man telling me what to do." Charlie meant that as a joke, to lessen the tension growing around them. Clearly, the topic of marriage was uncomfortable. "But what about the baby?" Gladys asked very concerned.

"I got it under control." Charlie reassured, smiling.

"But its going to burn." My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. How dare she say that. The knots were twisting more and more. Seriously, something was bad. Charlie's face grew darker. "What did you just say?"

Gladys answered with a smile, "I said your fucking baby is going to burn." The entire diner went silent, the only noise was Charlie who slammed the check down and said, "Go to hell lady." And left.

Gladys was digging into the steak, eating the rare meat like cooked chicken. I edged closer to the window, frightened. What was wrong with her? She was chewing and smiling, "All those lil babies are going burn." She chuckled and I gulped. Her gaze met mine for a second. In that second I saw something flicker in her eyes. As if there was another being inside her.

"Woah..." The cook said, staring at Gladys who I was sure wasn't Gladys. Sandra decided to but in, "Uh Gladys..."

"Shut up you stupid fucking cunt. All you do is complain, complain, complain!" There was something about an older lady cursing that sent more chills up my spine. That wasn't Gladys. Whatever that _thing_ was, it wasn't a sweet old lady. Her voice echoed when she spoke, like another was forcing her to talk that way.

"What? What? What?" Howard kept asking, turning from Sandra to Gladys with shock. He stood quickly, appauled and angry someone spoke to his wife in such a manner. He walked to Gladys, ignoring Sandra's protest, with anger.

"I don't know who you think you are but I want you to apologize."

Whatever that _thing_ was, it snapped. Gladys suddenly pounced on Howard, it attacked his neck tearing at the skin. Howard fell to the floor, blood flowing freely from the wound. I screamed from where I was seated, horrified at what I witnessed. It looked at me, a smirk on her lips made me want to curl into a ball.

Howard was coughing violently on the floor. Sandra screamed after me as did everyone else at what just happened. A frying pan went flying through the air, hitting Gladys right in the neck. Her neck snapped to the side and all she did was snap it back in place. She looked down right pissed. I went under the table, fearing it would come at me.

She jumped across the diner and onto the wall right above Audrey. I rushed from under the table motioning for Audrey to come to move. She went under the table, shaking with fear.

Bob grabbed a shotgun from under the counter and fired at Gladys. She crawled across the ceiling, every shot he fired missed her. She dropped down behind him and when he turned around, Bob went flying and he hit the floor. No old lady was that strong.

The shotgun went sliding across the floor, landing in front of Jeep, Bob's son. He bent down and picked it up, aiming at Gladys. She opened the counter top, walking toward Jeep with an evil in her eyes and smirk on her face. "Shoot her Jeep!" The cook shouted holding a frying pain in the air as his defense.

Jeep stared at Gladys with the gun raised. He wouldn't be able to shoot her. "Shoot the bitch!" Gladys went at Jeep, her feet gliding over the floor. Jeep shut his eyes, his finger on the trigger. A loud shot rang out and Gladys fell to the floor, lifeless. I glanced at Jeep. He didn't fire.

I looked around and found the black man had a gun. He killed her. He was shaking badly but everyone was brought back to reality when Sandra shouted for help. They all went to her, Howard was going to die of blood loss. He was lying in a pool of his own blood.

I stayed on the floor, my frame shaking. What just happened?

Everyone did something. The black man who shot Gladys, Kyle helped with Howard taking him outside followed by the cook, Percy, Sandra, and Audrey. Bob and Jeep went to the bathroom, Jeep probably needing to empty his stomach. Charlie was around, her mind trying to figure out what happened.

I felt like passing out for a second. Something still didn't feel right. Then everyone came back into the diner, Kyle had Howard with Sandra and Audrey behind him. Percy came running in too, Bob asking what was wrong. I could hear, "I gotta get my bible." He said running.

"What for?" Bob asked. Percy stopped to look at him. "Somebody's gotta start praying." I felt it was too late for prayer.

Gladys was covered in a white sheet, none of us wanting to look at her corpse. "She's burning up," I heard Bob say, "I don't understand. She's been dead almost an hour." I shivered but not from cold.

Kyle glanced at the corpse. "I don't give a fuck how long she been dead. Bitch just walked on the ceiling. She aint staying in here."

I decided to help them. They carried her heavy corpse outside as I held open the door. Took all three of them to haul her body out. I stood outside, the air helping to calm me even if a little. I could see a car from afar. "LAPD?" I questioned and they all turned their attention to the car, suspicious too of the car. The police car came to a halt in front of the diner. Bob, Jeep, and Kyle blocked the diner, pushing me closer to the door. I stood beside Charlie who was, too, being protected.

The car door opened and I waited, anxious. Was the person good? Bad? Were they even human? When he stepped out of the car, I felt my breathing increase. No, it wasn't happening. I stepped back, afraid. It was him. The one from my dreams.

Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter Three**

This couldn't be happening. My dream was that, just a dream that my mind made up out of my very active imagination. He wasn't real. None of this was real. The sweet old lady wasn't possessed by demon. No!

We all stared at the man who resembled the person from my dream so well except he was wearing our clothing and no wings. He wasn't different then, right? My heart kept beating twice as hard, the pounding in my ears as blood rushed to my head. His eyes scanned us all, looking deep as if looking into our soul.

His eyes rested on me. The orbs of a man who was not completely man. I stilled, staring back with the same intensity. I could feel my heart beat slower this time, as if somehow his gaze alone made me feel safer. I was finally able to breathe normal. His eyes quickly went to Charlie who was at my side, her hand cupping her huge belly. Unlike with Gladys, he didn't have the look of a monster.

Then suddenly he took a step closer to us. "Take one more step closer and I'll drop you right where you stand." Bob threatened, aiming the shotgun at him. I was with Bob on this one. Whoever this man was, I didn't trust him. Not one bit.

"Is that how you treat all your customers?" He asked with seriousness in each word but relatively calm.

"Mister after what we've been through today you're lucky we don't shoot you first greet you later. Now let me see your teeth," Bob demanded, his hold on the gun never releasing. My jaw flexed a bit, anxiety building in my stomach. Something still wasn't right. Michael wasn't the problem.

Great, I called him Michael.

He never moved an inch. He just stood where he was at with the barrel of the shotgun pointed right in his face. If he was an Angel, why didn't he do something? Angels were powerful, right?

"Your teeth goddamn it let me see them!" Bob shouted fed up with him. The man finally did as Bob said and showed us his teeth, a set of normal human teeth. What was going on? I was feeling another wave of energy hit me, sleep wanting to take over again. My body was shaking as I fought to stay awake. I couldn't fall asleep, not in such a situation like this. Yet, no matter how much I protested, my mind and body fought against me. Two vs. One.

_"Father wishes to speak with you." It was Gabriel again. I huffed sitting on the edge of my white fluffy bed. The whole room was white, even the floor that looked like there was no bottom to it. "Open the door Angel." I used to always close the door when I wanted to be alone. The only person to ever be able to open my door was Father, of course, but no other. My bedroom was my only haven inside my heaven. My place to think without being watched._

_I stayed right were I was, hands folded in my lap. "Now." There was the demand again. I was getting tired of being ordered around and I finally snapped. "Tell Father until he reconsiders, I do not wish to see, speak, nor even hear of him!"_

_For a few moments there was quiet tension between us. "As you wish." His voice faded into the background and for a second I wondered if he would tell Father what I said. Father certainly wouldn't like the way I was speaking to him. For the past few months, I was changing. Maybe it was the fact that Father was growing angrier I was becoming more human and unable to control my emotions. Either way, there was no good outcome._

_And then, in less than a second, the door opened on its own. "I wish to be alone." I told Him, pulling my feet up on the bed._

_"I know you do." Father's booming voice said. "That is what I do not want of you." I understood him very well. I was isolating myself, shutting away in my own world. He didn't want that because that would mean I finally became what he feared._

_Half human, half Angel._

My eyes lids were heavy to lift so I remained in a 'sleepy' state for a while until I could open my eyes on my own. "She has a fever." That was Charlie's worried tone. My brows creased when I felt a cold rag on my forehead. I felt fine. Another hand caressed my cheek and I leaned into the touch. I knew the touch somehow, from somewhere.

"She will be fine." It was his voice. I snapped my eyes open, catching blue orbs directly above me. His hand was on my cheek and I pushed away, my feet digging into the floor to scoot back as much as I could. He was real. It wasn't a dream. His eyes softened when he saw my reaction. His hand dropped back to his side and he slowly pushed himself off the floor. Another hand gripped my arm and I flinched. "Its just me." Audrey.

I welcomed her help, gripping her tight so I could stand. I was still feeling the after math of my...episode? She helped me to sit on a chair and that's when I noticed everything around me. The door was blocked by two tables that were flipped onto its sides, creating a barrier for the door so no one could enter. The blinds were pulled all the way down. Everyone, besides me and Audrey and Sandra, were holding a gun. Audrey stayed at my side, tapping her foot against the floor.

Michael was still staring at me from afar. He knew I knew him. He was from the dreams I kept having but I was beginning to doubt these were dreams. All of them felt so real and I was feeling afraid. Not the usual fear of dying but the fear that I was not only human but also and Angel. I was part of two worlds, one that the people knew and one that didn't 'exist'. Kyle was looking through the blinds in his nervousness causing me to have the building anxiety.

This shouldn't have been happening. No. I was supposed to be living a calm normal life but since I was born, things were screwed up. Michael pulled out another gun, larger one this time and I sunk lower in my seat.

Suddenly the lights went out. I let out a yelp as did Charlie and Audrey. Fear coursed through me again. Darkness was never my friend. I found only hate and fear in darkness.

_"Michael! Michael!" My yells echoed in the halls, tears falling from my eyes. I was headed to Michael's room, all the doors looking alike. "Michael!" I was suddenly encased by big black wings. The wings warmed my soul, giving me the comfort I was looking for._

_I wrapped my arms around the waist of Gabriel. He was there when Michael wasn't. "Why are you shaking?" Angels didn't shake, I was the only exception._

_"I saw darkness." I whispered against him. "So much darkness and it frightened me." He picked me up, my small frame nothing to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I lay my head on his shoulder. He carried me back to my room, holding me tightly. Father had given Gabriel and Michael responsibility over me. I never knew why but I couldn't complain._

_"The darkness will be over soon."_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and **please review_._**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

What did he mean when he said the darkness would be over soon? What darkness?

When I opened my eyes, I was still submerged in darkness and I couldn't help the whimper that escaped. Darkness just down right terrified me. A hand found its way to me but I wasn't afraid like I thought I would be. No, instead I grabbed onto the hand and allowed whoever it was to pull me close. "Everybody stay calm." Bob said and I could see light flashed around.

Flashlights.

Oh thank God which might not have been the right time to say. It was only then did I notice who was holding me. The embrace was warm, comforting somehow even though the man was not someone I wanted to meet, ever. I laid my head on his chest keeping my eyes tightly closed. Everything was going wrong. Everything was going right. I couldn't choose between which.

Michael being here seemed like the right choice but him being here also meant danger. I couldn't explain, I just knew. Light was shined in Michael's face, some of the light on me too. I hid my face in his chest, sighing content to not be in the dark anymore. "You locked us in here so what the fuck we doing now?" Kyle demanded to know.

He looked up and I wondered why. "Follow." He pushed me back to Audrey even though I didn't want to. I felt for the first time in all my life, safe but only in his arms. Did that seem strange? "Stay here." He ordered me like a child. I narrowed my eyes at him but he just gave me a look that made me stop. He had power over me. I sat down beside Audrey, sinking low in my seat. I just wanted to crawl and hide away until this was over.

I watched as the all walked to the back, the only one left being Jeep. I figured that led to the roof, why else would he bother. Audrey was shivering in her seat, not from cold but from anxiety. I was the same only I knew what was going on better than her. Hell, I didn't know shit.

Sandra was still on the ground next to Howard who was managing to stay alive after nearly dying from blood loss after that savage bite he received just hours ago. Charlie was behind the counter holding a gun that Michael passed to her only. Neither I or Sandra or Audrey were given one. Why was that? Did he not think we wanted to protect ourselves too?

And that's when I heard it.

Music from a afar. Loud alluring music of the ice cream truck. See, not that was strange. No way would an ice cream truck drive all the way out here. That was insane. I slowly got up on my knees, peeking through the blinds to see what was going on. The light from the truck was bright and I winced having been in the dark for a bit longer than I liked. Audrey was doing the same as me, peeking out of curiosity. When the truck parked Audrey quickly backed off, heading towards her mother on the floor.

I stayed in the same spot, squinting to get a good look at whoever it was. "Audrey...honey listen..." Howard was still out of it, the blood loss taking its affect on his speech. I turned to the trio, watching them. "It's the ice cream man." Charlie moved closer to Jeep while I stayed kneeling. Maybe I should have been moving too.

"Get away from the window." Jeep told me. I waved him off shaking my head. I needed to see this first hand. The music stopped as the truck came to a halt, the air being filled with an eerie silence. Yup, I should be moving.

The ice cream man got out of the truck as if he didn't know how to walk or strand for a second. Oh God...The man had long limbs already. He took a few steps closer to the diner and I flinched holding in my whimper.

His head snapped up to where I assumed the men were. His mouth suddenly opened wider than any human mouth I had ever seen go, a painful yell emitting from him. His limbs were growing longer by the second, the flesh stretching in ways it shouldn't. He was like Gladys. He was possessed. It started to run at the diner on all fours, like an animal, and I yelled afraid backing away from the window.

I fell to the floor scrambling away until my back hit the counter. "What happened-."

Shooting started and Jeep aimed at the windows, getting ready to fire if necessary. I hid my face in my hands, shaking. This wasn't happening. Please...

The shooting ended as quickly as it started and I was grateful to that. I didn't want to hear shooting and know someone out there was being killed. A cold shiver started running up and down my spine making me jerk each time. More. So many more coming. If that wasn't sign enough, I could see more lights coming in through the blinds on the window.

The shooting started up again even before I could feel the changes happening. Innocent lives lost. People dying because of...these...Angels? No. Angels didn't kill people. Angels were kind and helpful and protected the people, not destroy them. Jeep was moving the light back and forth, searching to see if anyone was coming. Audrey and Sandra slowly moved from the window towards the counter, sliding Howard with them.

Red was seen now instead of the white light. Was that a sign?

A figure suddenly went through the window. We all let out a scream, Jeep moving quickly to find what ever it was that entered. I stood up fast, shaking away. I couldn't handle this. I was going to drive myself crazy here. Sandra was taking this much worse than me though, she covered her ears and closed her eyes acting as if that would block out everything.

Howard let out a yelp and we all watched as something dragged him away. "Howard!" Sandra screeched running from the counter towards Howard who was half out the window already, a teen aged figure sitting between. Audrey and Sandra did their best to hold him, the girl almost the same age as both me and Audrey.

"See what you made me do mother!" The possessed girl said with an evil tone. She then hoped out the window, holding onto Howard's leg. I rushed to them, grabbing Howard's arm and trying to help them pull him back in. Sandra was screaming all the way, all of us now trying to save him.

Why God! Why do this now? Why do this at all?

An arm went through the window and suddenly Charlie was grabbed. "There's Mom." An evil ghostly voice said. "Charlie!" Jeep did his best to grab onto Charlie. I was still trying to help pull Howard in and now Charlie was in danger.

All the pulling was stopped when Michael appeared out of no where, a knife in hand. He cut through the man's arm, successfully pulling Charlie back into safety. Only we had another problem. All the pulling with Charlie left us with less strength.

All I remembered was a whole bunch of screaming from Sandra, more bullets firing and Sandra being held against Michael so she couldn't open the door. So much screaming. So much pain in the room. None of which was mine but I sure felt it. Jeep was on the floor with Charlie, Audrey was sitting on the floor still in shock over having lost her father.

"He's gone." Michael told Sandra looking her in the eye. "He's gone."

Pain. So much pain. Why did I feel it? Why did I feel so hurt? I fell to my knees, surprising everyone, even Michael. "She doesn't look to good." Jeep said. That's when Bob, Percy, and Kyle came back inside.

"We get 'em running." He told Michael. Sandra was now crying fully, Audrey being the one to comfort her. "What happened?"

Michael ignored him. "Someone needs to be on the roof."

Percy was already heading back towards the rooftop. "I'll go-." Bob stopped him, coming closer to Michael.

"Hold on. You better start talkin' ."

I feared for what Michael was going to say but not as much as I thought I would. A hand touched my forehead, a very cool hand. "She's burning up."

"Get her on the counter. I'll look her over." I was in and out, my body going into sleep mode again. No...I don't want no more...

My body was lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms. I was carefully placed on my back on a hard surface. Darkness clouded my vision.

No more...no more memories...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Enjoy. And please review.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_So much...darkness..._

_I reached out into the dark, heart pounding against my chest. I could nothing, as if I was truly alone. The silence was deafening though. I could only hear my harsh breathing, a sound I disliked. My hand met nothing, just more air. I let out a small cry, shaking now. I was alone. All alone and I had no clue where I was._

_"Michael...Gabriel...Father?" I called out, my voice echoing loudly. I got onto my knees, shaking so bad that when I moved to get up, I nearly fell over. There was no wall around me, no light, no anything but me. I took a few steps forward, walking lightly and clumsily. "Anyone?" Still no answer. I continued to walk in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a thick darkness and silence._

_Yet, as I got walked further down, the air was growing harsher and breathing was becoming a lot more difficult. "Help!" I screamed, the plea bouncing off the walls and echoing loudly as if another was with me. "Anyone!" Another echo. I dropped to my knees, tears falling down my cheeks, while I clutched at my neck inhaling deeply. I was choking on the thick air._

_Thumping could be heard now from a distance. I cried out louder this time, hoping someone would hear me. Far away there was a small light. I crawled towards it, tears streaming down. There was familiarity of being in this position, crawling to safety from someplace. Crawling towards the light I loved while be covered in darkness._

_Memories from before of being surrounded by so much pain and anger rushed through my lithe frame. It was then did I know what the 'darkness' actually was. The darkness wasn't always the dark but the way I viewed the world when I was younger. I never saw the happiness, never. The world was cruel to me. I had seen things that may not outweigh the bad but were pretty close._

_The laughter of children who knew nothing of the world around them. The way children looked at the world with innocence._

_Innocence._

_That outweighed the bad on this world._

_Suddenly the light grew, voices calling for me, telling me to come closer. I crawled faster, relief washing through me. I wouldn't be in the darkness for much longer. I had people coming for me, family, love. Love. I saw that too but I needed to see it again, in some form. I needed to believe that this world still held a reason to live._

_Soon_...

A voice told, _Soon_.

And I had no choice but to believe.

* * *

"She's coming around..." A voice said as I groaned, a sudden head ache hitting me full force. A hand went on my shoulder, helping me to sit up on the counter. I was passed a cup of cold water and told to drink it down. I slowly did so enjoying the cool sensation running down my throat. Everyone had their eyes on me, cautious about me and curious as to what was wrong with me. Like I knew...

Michael was among them giving me the same stare but his was much more harsher. It was like he knew something was wrong with me but he was going to keep his mouth shut. I didn't like that. I wanted, needed to know, what was going on. I had these constant dreams and he was in them. But _why?_ Everything but that one question was answered and I needed to know or I would be driven insane.

That said, my problems were pushed aside seeing as Michael was going to be giving out answers to everyone else's questions...except mine. The reason why the end of the world was coming but not why I had these strange dreams, why I knew him, or who that voice was.

Every question that I knew an answer to he answered. The world was ending because Father was angry at his children, _us_. He gave us chance after chance but we failed him over and over again. Yet how I knew this...was a mystery all on its own.

"The last time God lost faith in mankind he sent a flood. This time he sent those creatures you see out there." Michael said indicting with his head to the door. Those creatures were like _him_. A different kind of _him_.

"So...are you telling me this is some kind of apocalypse?" Percy asked confused. I glanced at Michael hoping, though knowing deep down the truth, that he was telling a lie.

"I'm saying." He started while sparing a glance at my direction, "this is an extermination." His eyes went back to looking at everyone else. "Those things out there are vessels, possessed. The weakest willed are easiest to turn." The way he was speaking was making me ache in my chest. All those people out there...people...were dead. This was really going to be the end of a world I hardly knew.

Silence. Tense silence as the information was slowly sinking into their minds.

"So are you say… that those things are possessed, by demons or something?" Bob asked Michael, a doubtful look on his mind.

"No, not demons." He replied and his eyes were back on me. A softer look on his face now. Was this supposed to mean something? "...but angels."

The word Angels was always used in good terms but Michael was making us...them...seem like horrid people and to think I actually thought _I _ was one of _them. _

"I don't know what book you've been reading son. But in mine… the angels are the good guys. " Percy told him holding up the black bible as if trying to prove it.

Michael shook his head at Percy. "I'm afraid that is where your book is wrong." He sighed aloud for the first time since the conversation started.. "The truth is nowhere near that simple."

Audrey spoke up soon after, "Wait...how do you know so much about this?"

The dreaded question. Its not so much as the truth that would freak everyone out but the fact that it he was what I _knew_ he was then that would mean _I _ was the _half-breed_ Father feared for. All those years I spent having the same nightmare meant that _this_ was actually _real_ and I couldn't _escape_ from my _fate. _

_"_Because until last night I was one of them."

* * *

Nobody believed Michael...at first. How could anyone? His words sounded so bazaar and even with what had just been witnessed nobody's first thought was to believe a man like him. I believed him the second I saw him.

His words stuck me hard in the chest. Just last night he was against the human race, fighting alongside the ones who wished to see us all destroyed. "So you're here to save us?" Audrey asked.

"Not you...her." Michael replied pointing at Charlie. His words angered me. He had fallen from _above _for _her_ while at the same time shredding the last scrap of _hope_ we had left. I kept my eyes on him, a hard look I knew he noticed but chose to ignore. How dare he...

"Me? Why me?" Charlie asked stunned by the response.

Michael looked her in the eye. "Because you're child is the last hope for mankind."

Those words of his seemed to strike an uproar. To think this woman who didn't want a child was going to have to save mankind by giving birth to the very child she didn't want. I scooted off the counter slowly watching the pairs of eyes that watched me. Michael gave me a look from the corner of his eyes, a wary look but no words.

"What are we supposed to do? Stay out here until the baby's born?" Kyle asked in a loud tone. I went over the plan. Charlie was about 8 months so that would have meant we would have to...no...we couldn't survive out _here_ for _one_ whole month. That was insane.

"...I'm only eight months." Charlie said.

"How are we supposed to survive out here for a month?" Sandra asked, her first sentence through this whole conversation.

"We won't have to." Michael replied. I noticed Charlie stiffen, her face pale and I knew her mind was going through this in her head, realizing what Michael was saying. I _almost_ felt bad for her.

"Its coming soon isn't it?" She asked with a scared tone.

Michael only nodded, staying silent until he reared his gun and looked at everyone. Silence again.

"If you want to live you'll do what I say. This first attack was to test out strength; the next one will be our weakness. Something much worse is coming trust me."

I scooted towards the window, ignoring the looks everyone gave me. I knew this was it. It was survive or not.

"What do we need to do?" Bob asked. The plan was put into motion. Our last plan.

* * *

Michael ordered two people on the rood at all time, keeping watch and alarming us if anything was coming close. I sat by the window, tapping my fingers against the table anxious and afraid. Michael was on the other end of the diner, talking to keep when my gaze caught his attention. I needed to talk to him. He seemed to sense my urgency and he calmly walked over to me, settling himself on the seat opposite me.

His presence was so...so familiar yet so odd. He kept quiet, catching my eyes when I dared to look up at him. I gulped my mouth dry as the questions and words I took so long to form left me.

"I'm afraid Michael." I whispered softly looking away again. He reached over the table, his long fingers catching my chin as he forced me to look him in the eyes. His gaze was hard, showing me I had no reason to be afraid. No reason to think what I was thinking. "I don't want to die."

He shook his head at me. "You won't."

"It's cause I already died...isn't it." It took some courage for me to ask him that. My thoughts had come to that conclusion all on its own, connecting all the memories and dreams and feelings I had over the many years I lived.

Michael sighed. "Yes."

So it was true. Everything I knew was true. This _life_ I lived was a _lie_. "Angel you're the tester. You're part of the reason why I came down here. Father...Father was upset that you were lost like all the others. He was never going to _harm_ you. He was going to bring you back home but you were so lost. I came here to save Charlie _and_ you."

I wanted to cry. I suffered for so long only to find out it was all because of _Him_. If he never sent me down here, I wouldn't have been harmed in such a way as I was. I would have been safe and happy and _alive_. "I want to go back home." I muttered weakly. "Let him get do what he wants. I don't care anymore." He got up quickly, looking down at me with anger.

"Don't say such things. You're still apart of mankind. Don't give up hope."

I grew angry like him. "Why not? Let him kill them! I don't care. I've been harmed so much in my life because of _them_!"

By now I had caused a scene and everyone heard the cruel words I spoke.

"What the fuck do you mean let him kill us?"

"I _hope_ you all _die."_


End file.
